Pot of Love
by blackwingsgreeneyes
Summary: Izaya always thought that at the end of a rainbow, a small leprauchaun was suppose to give you a pot of gold. He didn't expect a tall and good-looking Shizuo at the end of it.


**Happy St. Patrick Day, people! Who's wearing green today? I am! I wrote a short one-shot because the idea just wouldn't leave my brain alone. X_x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DRRR!**

* * *

><p>Izaya always hated rainy days.<p>

Rainy days meant most people stood at home. And when most people stood at home, there were never any humans to observe.

Worst of all, rainy days meant his parents had to stay late for work. Leaving him to be the one…

"I just stepped on a huge puddle and it went splash!"

…to pick up his sisters from school.

Currently, the raven's sisters were flanking him, each one holding on to his hand. Kururi was happily trying to step on as many puddles as possible despite her brother attempting to pull her away from them, and Mairu was laughing with her sister, staring at the many students leaving school and heading for their homes.

Their matching pink raincoats, rain boots, and umbrellas showed that they were twins. They looked exactly alike - down to their chin-length hairs and creamy-colored skin.

Yes, they did annoy him at times but they were still sweet nonetheless.

Izaya himself was wearing a black raincoat and boots. If it wasn't for the fact that he had to pick up his sisters who were still in kindergarten, he would have been observing the humans around him. That or hanging out with Dotachin and Shinra. Whichever brought him more entertainment.

"Brother, look. A rainbow!" his sisters yelled in unison. They were pointing at it with their small umbrellas. Izaya looked up and stared at the arc of colors. He ignored Mairu who was naming the colors she was seeing.

"…red, blue, green, and yellow."

It was actually really pretty. Kind of cool in a way. It wasn't like hasn't seen rainbows before, but something about this one in particular was bothering him.

"Hey, you two," he said, both sisters looked up at him. "Did you know that at the end of a rainbow there's a small green old man actually willing to give you a whole pot of god?"

The twins dropped their umbrellas, eyes dilated and jaws opened in shock. Izaya smiled mischievously at the fact that they were so easily believing him, he bended down so that he was able to speak directly to their eager ears. "And all you have to do is catch him~"

At his final words, they released their brother's grip, grinning at him as they began to run full-speed towards the opposite direction of their home.

"Hey, wait!"

The mocha-eyed teen tried running after them, but by then they were nowhere in sight. Their small size made it so they could accommodate to pretty much any hiding place. Damn.

He didn't know what weird force caused him to turn back and stare at the colorful rainbow again. It was just so…so…

And then he ran. Izaya ran for what like hours. He took a cab at some point that he was sure lasted a while and then just kept on running afterwards. His legs burned, his lungs burned, and his breathing was becoming rasp. Everything about him felt so tired.

Izaya wanted to find his sisters –no, _needed_ to find his sisters. If he could only just-!

The raven felt his heart jump when he finally made it – the end of the rainbow. The end was on top of a small hill covered in wet grass with the small flowers that were occasionally growing here and there.

Yet what he saw surprised him more than the fact that he was actually at the end of a fucking rainbow.

Leaning against the ending bow of colors – **_holy shit_** – was a man (maybe around his own age?) wearing a bright emerald dress-down shirt; the first couple of buttons were loose. He had on a pitch black blazer and a black top hat with a large green strip that ran around it. From the waist down were black dress pants being held with a forest-green belt. And yes, his shoes were also a very bright green.

The young man was grabbing handfuls of golden coins – **_h-hold up! Were those real gold coins!_** – letting them fall freely from his large hands and back into a giant dark-colored pot.

Izaya fwlt his heart stop when the green man seized his actions and raised his light-green eyes to him. His smirked at Izaya who attempted not to look like some intimidated scared kid.

The young man opened his mouth and spoke in a soothing voice. "Well, aren't you going to come claim your prize, human?" The young-looking brunette grabbed a single coin and was now tossing it from his hand to the air, only to catch it again. "Wealth and wishes is what you guys want the most, right?"

Everything that he just said fell on death ears as Izaya began to slowly walk towards him; his body feeling like a human torch.

The brunette blinked in confusion when the human was walking to him, head hanging low, and his body looking exhausted. From a sprint maybe?

When they were barely a foot away from one another, the man clad in black and green spoke again. "Finally you made it up. Look human; you get to keep all this loot here as promised for finding me. Along with three wishe-"

"…please." he was hardly able to speak; his throat too dry.

"Come again?"

"…please, Leprechaun-san. Help me find my sisters." Izaya grabbed the young man's blazer, letting himself fall on him due to his exhaustion. Before blacking out, he was able to register strong arms holding him from his lower back and a single sentence.

_"That's two wishes left, human."_

* * *

><p>When Izaya came to, he was staring at his ceiling; the fan rotating in circles.<p>

_"Wha-? Did I fall asleep?"_

A pair of light-green eyes flashed through his mind and he instantly sat up. Izaya breathing quicken and his clothes stuck to his skin with sweat.

_"Who…was that?"_

He turned to the door when it was loudly slammed open.

"You're awake, brother?" Mairu let herself in, Kururi not so far off. They both climbed on his bed and were confused with his stressed appearance.

"You two," he weakly said. "How did you manage to find your ways home?"

It was Kururi who responded first with a bright smile. "Kasuka-san brought us here. He was really cute too~! He said he was a leprechaun like his big brother and he didn't even look that short. Brother, you lied to us!"

"Yea, you meanie!"

Izaya raised an eyebrow, clearly confused.

If his sisters saw one of them too then they must be real…right?

Now he just needed to confirm something.

"Kururi, Mairu, who brought me here?"

His sister's eyes immediately sparkled with excitement.

"It was Shizuo-san!"

* * *

><p>As another rainy day came by, Izaya was once again picking up his sisters from school. Today, however, he called Ryuugamine-kun (a neighbor of theirs) to take them home. The boy was surprisingly obedient.<p>

Izaya mentally prepared himself. He refused to show weakness again. He planned to have a decent conversation- as decent as a conversation could go when speaking to a mystical creature – with the young brunette and get some answers.

So when he saw those light-green eyes again, he only smirked.

"Hm. It appears that I wasn't dreaming after all. You really do exist."

The young man was wearing the same clothes as before, but the absence of the pot of gold did not go unnoticed. He ignored Izaya's statement.

"You missed your chance, human. You're only offered the goods once. Forget, and it goes to another. Oh, but you do get to still keep the wishes if you want, so it's not all that bad."

Izaya crossed his arms; his expression became questioning. "I'll assume you're the one who brought me home? That's kind of creepy, ne? Knowing where I live and all."

The green man merely shook his head. "I don't know where you live. I just sorta poofed you there with a snap of my fingers. Your sisters actually wished to be escorted home, so that's one wish left for them."

Izaya hmpfed. "Hold up. One left? What the heck was their second one?"

"That when they come of age, Kasuka will go out with them."

"And he's the brother that they were talking about?"

"Yea. He's my little brother so he hasn't been doing this gig for long, but he's gotten use to it."

"Then why didn't my sisters receive a pot of gold?"

"Because Kasuka deemed them too young and they didn't want it anyways. Kururi and Mairu just wanted to meet him. Speaking of meeting, you're actually the first human who's been able to keep up a conversation with me for this long. Most would have just taken the gold, made three wishes and bounce. Yet, your still here."

"…I'm still here." Izaya acknowledged.

"Yes you are." There was a tone of giddiness in the man's voice when he said this. He was obviously amused at the raven's actions but chose not to question it. "If you could just hurry up and wish for something then I could be on my merry way by now."

Izaya placed a pale finger on his chin, pretending to be deep in thought. "I don't think I wanna~" his smirked only grew in size when he noticed the brunette narrowing his eyes.

"Then do you choose to give up your wishes? Because that's totally okay too-"

"Oh no~! I'll keep them, alright. Perhaps for a later time though." Izaya stood on the heels of his feet, smiling at his small victory. The brunette only sighed and leaned against the end of the rainbow again, looking up at the sky. "If that's what you wish for."

"No, not wish for - want."

The brunette chuckled at that.

Izaya would have loved to continue their conversation, unfortunately the sun was choosing to set and the rainbow was slowly beginning to fade away. And when Izaya looked at the brunette, he was also starting to disappear.

"I guess we'll keep seeing each other again, huh, Leprechaun-san?"

The raven turned and headed down the hill, his boots making wet noises along the way.

"Catch you later, _Shizuo_."

Light green eyes only caught Izaya's departure from the corner of them. His head was still facing the soon-to-be dark sky.

"Goodbye, _Izaya-kun_."

* * *

><p>At some point, the two of them became somewhat friends. Every rainy day Izaya went to go visit Shizuo and in every rainy day the brunette would be calmly waiting for him at the end of the rainbow.<p>

There was those time when Shizuo would ask him to hurry up and use up his wishes yet Izaya still chose not to. 'It's not every day I talk to someone who isn't human' he would say.

He remembered in their third meeting, Izaya couldn't stop the endless questions that came.

"I thought leprechauns were all short and old."

Shizuo rolled his eyes. "That's a myth. We do grow from being young but that's it. We do actually die."

"So you guys aren't immortal?"

"In a way, no. But when we die, our spirits go to the rainbow. So I guess you could call it our version of the afterlife."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 17. Just a year older then you."

"So why do leprechauns give out a bunch of gold and wishes for anyways? Don't you guys want to keep them for yourselves?"

"No, we don't. We don't like to associate ourselves with human greed. The rare chance when a human finds one of us, we just give it to them."

"Don't you ever get bored of it? I sure would have at some point." Izaya wanted to lean against the rainbow too yet the brunette didn't let him. Something about letting humans touch something pure and spiritual would be like soiling it.

"I guess so. You humans just ask and ask. I feel like there's no limit to your greed."

"Hey! I haven't wished for anything yet!"

"Liar. You asked for the return safety of your sisters. You still **_wanted_** something."

"Oh."

"How come your eyes are green? And what's with that wardrobe? "

Shizuo didn't seem offended at all. "All of our eyes are green and we all wear clothes like these. I don't really know why but it's what we do."

"Then what will you do when I'm done with my wishes, Shizuo?" For some reason, Izaya couldn't help but stare at the ground.

Shizuo bluntly answered.

"I'll disappear and never return to this city again."

* * *

><p>As the months went by Izaya actually found himself wishing for more rainy days.<p>

It seemed like Mother Nature was on his side since wet days became more frequent. The raven found that on the days it didn't rain, Shizuo was never at the top of the hill. This just caused another question to be asked.

"Where do you go when you're not waiting by the rainbow?"

Dull green eyes met a pair of curious mocha ones.

"In a colorful place full of other leprechauns."

* * *

><p>Izaya had to admit that it was nice talking to someone that no one knew about. It was like having his own personal friend- a friend that couldn't be shared with anyone. The idea that he was practically ignoring the humans around him didn't even cross his mind. Even Kadota and Shinra were being left behind. Shizuo had said that he hadn't come into contact with any other human besides Izaya since they first met. He couldn't either way. Not until the raven used up all his wishes.<p>

Izaya didn't like how he found comfort in that – it left him feeling uneasy.

* * *

><p>So when Izaya climbed the hill to meet Shizuo, he couldn't help the constricting of his heart when he saw that the brunette wasn't alone.<p>

Two sets of eyes turned to him as he approached.

There was a blond-haired woman with a pair of pine-green eyes.

Similar to Shizuo, she was also clad in black and green. A dark-green hair band prevented her hair from bothering her face. She had on a green sleeveless shirt and a black vest. Black shorts revealed long and pale legs – the thin dark-green belt that resembled suspenders were criss-crossed loosely on either side of her. Green laces were adorned on black combat boots.

She was a looker.

"Vorona…" Shizuo warned.

Izaya hated how she was staring at him with unimpressed eyes.

"Is this the human that has been preoccupying your time, Shizuo?"

"…Yes." For once, Shizuo didn't appear calm.

"He is stubborn then. He either accepts what we offer or takes nothing at all. I hardly see why you have to spend your days loitering around a single human," her voice was strict and firm as she spoke.

"Human, a time limit exists for us and Shizuo should have departure a long time ago. Stop wasting days we do not possess and tell him what it is that you require."

Pleased with the way Izaya was staring at the ground nervously, Vorona smiled. "I shall leave you two then." Before vanishing, she spared one last look at her senpai. "Make haste, Shizuo."

And then there were two.

It was the brunette who ended the silence between them.

"Izaya, please, just wish for something already. If you don't then Toki herself will eventually appear and she's not as kind as Vorona. She'll end up erasing your memories relating to me an-"

"I know what I want to wish for."

Shizuo instantly perked up. "Really? That's great! I recommend making both of them now just get it over with, then. Are they going to be for yourself or for your sisters?"

"I wish for you to come to my house."

Shizuo felt his smile fall.

* * *

><p>Shizuo felt awkward as he entered a human's home. He thought Izaya's request was strange and truthfully, a bit of a waste. Now all Izaya had to do was make one more wish and it was all over. Shizuo could go back to giving pots of gold to selfish and the rare kind-hearted people. Izaya would be a human of the past.<p>

The brunette sighed tiredly.

Light-green eyes scanned the room around him. There was a large bed in the corner and a shelf littered with many, many books. He didn't recognize the box-shaped machine on a desk but he didn't ask about it. It was a simple room.

"Where are Mairu and Kururi?"

"They're at a friend's house and my parents are late at work."

Izaya peeked at the window. It was going to get dark in a couple of hours. The mocha-eyed teen couldn't let this opportunity go to waste.

Izaya sat on his bed, gesturing for Shizuo to do the same.

"What exactly I'm I here for, Izaya?" The brunette wasn't sure why Izaya was being so quiet. Izaya's bangs were covering his face, making it impossible to see his expression. Shizuo felt an intake of air as his answer manifested in the form of physical contact.

Izaya had placed his hand on the back of Shizuo's neck, turning himself around so that he was able to close the distance between their lips.

Shizuo couldn't explain why his eyes suddenly closed. He couldn't explain why he liked it when Izaya wrapped his arms around his neck so that their chests were pressed together. He couldn't explain why this lip contact seemed so natural. He couldn't explain why he felt himself moan when Izaya straddled his hips on the bed and began kissing his neck.

His hat fell somewhere around the bed and his blazer dropped to the floor. Izaya also had removed his own red shirt.

Izaya felt his heart beat skyrocketing when he stared down at the brunette. Light-green eyes were half-lidded in confusion as dusts of pink high-lighted both their faces. Those green eyes were staring in anticipation.

Soon enough, Shizuo chest and neck were covered in bites as his groans became even louder.

"…I-Izaya?" his voice was struggling to form words.

"Hm?" Izaya responded as a tongue licked a pink nub.

"I-Is this what they call human lust?"

The raven stood up, smiling when Shizuo arched his back, wanting them to be warm again.

"Yes."

The entire house was void of any other sounds besides the rapid squeaking of bed springs.

* * *

><p>When Shizuo came to, he was half-naked. His eyes groggily stared at the fan spinning on the ceiling. His entire body felt tired and his lower back painfully hurt. He felt weak and wanted to go back to sleep. One glance at the window, however, had him jolting up.<p>

It was night time.

It was dark outside.

The sun was nowhere to be found.

Stars had appeared in the sky…

…but the rainbow had disappeared.

"How is this-?"

"Possible?"

Shizuo turned to meet a fully-clothed Izaya who had come into the room.

"Izaya, what's going on? How am I still here?"

The raven wrapped his arms around the taller male's middle; happy when he relaxed.

"You were right, Shizuo," Izaya nuzzled his face on his chest, smiling at the many dark marks on it. "Toki-san did show up."

Shizuo felt his heart dropped with fear.

"Oh-no. What did she do? D-did she see me like this? Izaya, what happened? Why I'm I still here? How are you still able to remember me? Toki should have erased all you memories!"

Izaya didn't feel like answering all of Shizuo's questions so he just said one thing.

"She turned you human, Shizuo."

"What are you saying, Izaya? That's impossible. That can't happen…"

The mocha-eyes teen handed him a small mirror. "Just see for yourself."

Shizuo almost fainted at the new sight of him.

Light-green eyes were no longer bright but soft caramel. Blond hair replaced his brown locks. He absentmindedly ran a hand through his new hair color.

"But how…?"

"I finally used up my last wish, Shizuo. I wished for you to be human."

Shizuo eyes widened. "Why would you…?"

"I didn't want you to leave me, Shizuo. Don't you dare try to deny it either, I knew you didn't want to go away either. I guess as cold-hearted as you described her to be, she still managed to show some compassion. Although the process was a bit weird - I mean, a freaking sword came out of her hand and it stabbed you right through the chest! I panicked at first but then your hair starting turning blond and she said everything was going to be alright."

"But Kasuka will-!" This was all too much to sink in. His head was spinning.

"Your brother actually left you this," Izaya took a small golden box that was on the desk and handed it to the blond. "He said he would always watch over you."

A small four-leaf clover was inside; it shined on the other side of the glass.

Shizuo didn't know how to describe the happiness that was swelling up in his chest. He was about to express his gratitude when Izaya placed an open-mouth kiss on his lips.

"We're together now, Shizuo. No rainbow or any amount of gold can change that."

The caramel-eyed teen smiled before dragging Izaya closer to him.

_Best wish ever._

* * *

><p><strong>Dammit. I'm not good at writing endings. DX I tend to rush them! Please review! :D<strong>


End file.
